Platings
]] Platings are different skins for your armors excluding standard. Although it is mostly a cosmetic change (there are stat changing skins called Mods, however), some plating choices can be slightly helpful. For example, the Diamond Polish is good for players with cloaked armor because it is less noticable than the default armor color. The Midnight plating is good for many environments, especially in cloaked armor as many of the maps have a dark colour scheme. These platings are mainly for showing off how many credits you are able to obtain. Located under the ITEMS tab in the GEAR UP section, these items are easily the most expensive in the game, reaching 5000c for Elite! Underneath are a list of the platings: Aqua - 200c Aqua atomic plating for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 4. Midnight - 300c Blue atomic plating for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 8. Blood Plating - 500c Red atomic plating for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 11. Gold Plating - 600c Crafted atomic plating for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 13. Diamond Polish - 800c Crafted diamond surfacing for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 15. France - 2000c French armor graphics for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 19. Germany - 2000c German armor graphics for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 19. UK - 2000c British armor graphics for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 19. USA - 2000c American armor graphics for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 19. Canada - 2000c Canadian armor graphics for appearance customization. Requires level 19. Desert Camo - 1400c Desert camo scheme for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 24. Jungle Camo - 1800c Jungle camo scheme for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 28. Flames - 2000c Hand-crafted flame design for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 36. Dragon - 3000c Hand-crafted dragon design for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 40. Striped - 3500c Hand-crafted animal stripes for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 44. Elite - 5000c Custom covert ops material for appearance customization. Applies to all armors except Standard*. Requires level 48. *NOTE: It is possible to put these plating colors on standard. Simply buy one of these platings, buy a prototype armor, and enter battle until the prototype armor expires. Once it's gone, you'll see that color around the standard armors neck is different than normal. 'PROTOTYPE ARMORS' Paradise -35c 100% natural floral graphics for appearance customization. Expires after 4 uses. Requires Rank 2. 8Bit - 35c Antique video graphics for appearance customization. Expires after 4 uses. Requires Rank 2. Tribal - 35c Hand-painted Tribal glyphs for appearance customization. Expires after 4 matches. Requires Rank 3. Bullseye - 35c Taunt opponents with this Target graphic for appearance customization. Expires after 4 matches. Requires Rank 4. Tiedye - 35c Plasma-dipped Tiedye graphics for appearance customization. Expires after 4 matches. Requires Rank 5. •'NOTE': All prototype skins are compatible with Standard, but do not show up as well as being fitted on other armors. Category:Armor